Authentication of a user is often required before the user can perform various tasks, such as accessing an electronic computing device or consummating a transaction. The authentication can be used to verify an identity of the user. A common method of authentication is for a user to enter a user ID and password to access the electronic computing device.
Another method of authentication is for a user to enter a signature, for example, on a touch screen device. The signature can comprise the user signing his/her name on the touch screen device. The entered signature can be compared with a previously stored signature to authenticate the user.